Still Get Jealous
by resident-of-storybrooke
Summary: Killian knows Emma still has some walls up, but what if these walls contains secrets Killian can't handle? tumblr prompt: Could you do a prompt with jealous!Killian or jealous!Emma? Anything else is completely up to you but maybe (please!) can you include Victor Whale (!) and Liam?


_**A/N Prompt: Hi! Love your stories! Could you do a prompt with jealous!Killian or jealous!Emma? Anything else is completely up to you but maybe (please!) can you include Victor Whale (!) and Liam? This shall be kind of a surprise for your beta reader - I know she loves jealous!CS and Whale and Liam, so if you could do that for me, that would be awesome! THX**_

 _ **Of course! Thanks for the great prompt anon, I love this concept! This is dedicated to the amazing Rouhn! I hope I make you proud! And of course, shoutout to hookedonapirate for helping me with this story! Some canon divergence here, only to help with the plot. I own nothing but my CS shipping heart.**_

 _ **Without further ado, enjoy….**_

 **Killian's POV**

Where the bloody hell was she? Emma was supposed to be at the station 15 minutes ago, and although he found it cute that she was perpetually late, today it aggravated him. Maybe he wasn't exactly mad at the fact that she was late, it was more at the fact that she had been rather elusive this past week.

Killian walked over to the couch on the far wall, but before taking a seat, he peeked out of the window and saw her - except it wasn't just her. Liam was there with her. Killian was happy to see his brother and his Swan getting along, but they seemed a little too close for comfort.

They were standing in front of Granny's, Emma wearing her signature red leather jacket (truth be told, he liked the red leather jacket), the dark blue jeans that made both her long legs and arse look fantastic, and her black boots. With such a simple ensemble, she took his breath away; she always had the capability to look so soft and yet, so much like the tough lass she was.

They had only been dating for a short time, but he knew he was in love with her; he, had been since the moment he first laid eyes on her, even after she had tied him up and left him in the giant's lair. He also knew how scared she was to be in a fully committed, _really_ real relationship (her words not his). Moreover, he was afraid that if he told her the truth, she would probably run, so he made a promise to himself that he would let her be the first to say "I love you"; he was a patient man and would wait forever if he needed to.

He looked out the window again to see that they had somehow gotten closer; Killian felt his face and ears turn hot pink. What in the hell would Liam want with Swan? He saw Emma lean over and give him a big hug, Liam promptly returning it and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

That did it!

He stopped watching the scene that was unfolding in front of him; he could not bare the thought of Emma leaving him, especially for his own brother.

As he was sulking on the couch, Emma came into the station with a giant smile plastered on her face. "Glad to see you could make it, Swan." Emma must not have seen him when she walked in, because her hands flew to her chest, and she practically jumped out of her skin.

"Whoa, beware of lurking pirates! Fuck, Killian you scared me!"

A smile should've appeared on his face - she only used his name when they were alone, usually doing more enjoyable activities - but it didn't; he was too upset.

"My apologies, love." He failed to resemble the overly confident pirate persona; he was slouched over and couldn't bring himself to lift his eyes from the floor.

"Lurking and brooding? That's a classic combo. Come on, tell me what's wrong?"

He couldn't look at her; his heart was broken and full of rage. He was afraid of losing his happy ending, and couldn't understand how his brother could betray him like this. "I'm fine, Swan. Let's just get on with it." He got up and walked past her, knowing he should've said something, but he also knew he would've broken down if they had a conversation. He loved her, and he was scared she'd never feel the same for him.

 **Emma's POV**

She felt bad about going behind Killian's back, but it was the only way. She knew she was late meeting Killian at the station, but he'd never seemed to mind before. Emma finished her brief meeting with Liam and rushed to the station. She and Liam seemed to be in a better place than where they were after they had first met. Bringing him back to Storybrooke seemed to had made Killian happier; she loved seeing the man she lov-cared about so happy. She knew how much he looked up to his brother. Liam might've been a self-righteous ass sometimes, but he was also Killian's hero and she could see why.

When Emma walked into the station, the lights were off, which she found odd because she thought Killian would've beat her there.

"Glad to see you could make it Swan." Oh, no he was there, goddammit!

"Whoa, beware of lurking pirates! Fuck, Killian you scared me!" She realized she had said his name; she loved calling him that, and usually it led to some interesting encounters between the two of them. A quick blush crept across her face as she thought of those moments, but she knew if he questioned her reaction, she would blame it on fear.

"My apologies, love." She took a moment to truly study him; he looked like someone who had just been kicked in the gut. Something was bothering him...did he know what was happening? Maybe it wasn't intelligent to meet his brother in the middle of Main Street, but that couldn't be it! Killian always loved it when she and Liam and got along. He always said how important family was to him and, though it may not've been official, she did consider him to be a part of the Charming-Swan-Mills-Gold-Jones family.

"Lurking and brooding? That's a classic combo. Come on, tell me what's wrong?" She encouraged, making it sound more like a question than a command; usually he was the one encouraging her to share, it felt weird being on the other side. She knew that if they were ever going to make this work, it needed to be more of a give and take; she had been unfair to Killian in the past and she wanted to make amends for that. Emma wanted to be the partner Killian deserved.

She moved from her desk to the front of the couch, kneeling down to be eye level with him. She gave Killian a warm smile trying to encourage him to share, but when she looked at him, she saw an array of emotions. She could see that he was hurting, but he also appeared to be...pissed? Was he mad at her? What did she do? Oh god, he was going to leave her; he had finally had enough of her. Then she remembered, it was Killian. This man had traded his ship, his home; he had completely changed his ways and she knew it was for her. So what the hell was bothering him?

"I'm fine, Swan. Let's just get on with it." When he walked past her, she felt small, like the abandoned child that she once was. Whatever was going on with him she needed to figure it out, because she could not afford to lose the man she loved.

Oh shit.

 **Killian's POV**

As he stormed out of the station, he cursed himself for acting like a damn fool; here she was trying to talk to him, and he blew her off. No wonder she still had reservations about moving forward; he wasn't giving her much of a reason to trust him right now. Once he had taken a step outside, he knew he had to stop; he couldn't act like a jealous prick. He turned around and there she was.

She appeared to be holding back tears. "Emma, please love, I'm-"

"No, Killian. Let's just go. You made it clear that we were in a hurry." Now he'd done it. _Nicely done, you git,_ he berated himself _._ She walked directly past him, purposely hitting his shoulder before getting into the driver's seat of the bug. He followed suit and sat beside her for, which at first could have been described as, the most awkward and uncomfortable car ride in the history of all the realms.

He looked over at her only once, and she had a death grip on the steering wheel; He was beginning to think that if she released her grip, then she would also lose ability to hold back her tears. How dare he get jealous over a simple conversation? He had no right to suspect anything, to be so cold towards her. Laying his head against the headrest, he closed his eyes, trying to think of what to say to her. Then, out of nowhere, his left wrist moved; she had grabbed a hold of his hook. He turned his head to look at her in utter shock.

"I don't know what's wrong Killian, but I'm here for you whenever you're ready. I promise I'm not running anymore." She didn't take her eyes off the road during her confession. Emma might not have said "I love you," but he knew that her confession was enough for now, and he needed to let go of any ill feelings he had. He merely nodded, a small smirk appearing on his face. He wished he had two hands to hold her; he knew she never minded him having only one, but, still, it would be nice to be able to give her a hand a squeeze.

Finally, they reached the town line where Snow, Charming, and Regina were all waiting for them.

 **Emma's POV**

The car ride couldn't have been more awkward; she could almost hear his thoughts. She needed to remind him that no matter was going on in his mind, no matter the battles he faced within, she would always be right by his side. So she did the one thing she could think of; she grabbed his hook and squeezed it as if it were a hand. Emma didn't move her eyes from the road, but in her peripheral vision she could see that he was taken aback by this.

She took in a deep breath. "I don't know what's wrong Killian, but I'm here for you whenever you're ready. I promise I'm not running anymore." It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say - Killian was better with words than she was - but she could tell he knew what she really meant.

They finally arrived to the town line where her parents and Regina were waiting for the two of them. There was a protection spell over the town that Regina thought she and Emma were powerful enough to take down. Her parents wanted to be there to support her, but they needed to go soon. As much as she loved her mother she was the worst at keeping secrets, and Snow had almost ruined everything earlier that week at their family dinner.

Emma and Killian made their way over to the trio, hand in hook. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She tried to play it off like there was nothing wrong - her parents shouldn't even be there - but her mom appeared to be uneasy, and Emma could sense she was struggling to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Uh, I...we just thought-"

"We were both worried, and just wanted to make sure everything went alright with the spell." David was smooth, and even though she knew it was partly because he was trying to cover up the truth, she knew their concerns were genuine ones.

"Right, well we should get the spell started." Emma let go of Killian's hook, threw him a wink and rubbed her hands together.

"It's about time Ms. Swan." Thank god Regina could keep it together; at least _she_ could keep a secret (like keeping an entire town cursed with no real memories for twenty-eight years). Emma desperately needed to talk to the three of them alone, but how was she supposed to get Killian to walk away without being too obvious? "Do you have the spell? I sent it to you yesterday, remember?"

If Emma hadn't been in on it, she would've actually believed her.

"Dammit, I left my phone in the car...uh, Hook? Can you get my phone from the car? I can't remember the spell without it. Please?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes. Her efforts seemed to be paying off because he had that playful smirk on his face. She loved seeing her pirate returning to his more charming self.

As soon as he walked away, the four of them gathered closely.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Snow looked around the group; neither of them were impressed with her acting skills, or rather, lack thereof.

"Well, we all know how well you can keep a secret," Regina teased with a smirk,

David rolled his eyes in response, and Snow stood straight up in defense, flabbergasted. She couldn't think of a retort.

"Oh I'm kidding, jeez. No, I don't think the pirate knows the truth. How much longer are you going to let this go on for?"

She knew she was pressing her luck - Killian was quite perceptive. She looked over to the bug where Killian seemed to be struggling to find her phone. She ducked her head back down. "He saw me talking to Liam, or at least I think he did. I feel bad keeping something from him, but-"

"It's the best you can do until tonight, we know." Her father gave her that signature Charming smile. She was lucky he had come around and was now best _mates_ with Killian. She could see Killian start to walk back over to the group.

Shit, he looked upset again - as if he were hurt by whatever was bothering him earlier.

"Listen, I love you guys, but I need you to leave - _now_." Her parents knew they were needed elsewhere, so they gave her a quick hug and said goodbye to Hook as they walked past him.

When Killian approached, Emma went in for a hug. She was never one for PDA, but she still wasn't over their return from the Underworld, and liked to make sure he was really there, every now and then. He usually welcomed her with open arms, but this time he just extended his arm, giving her the phone.

"Seems like you really don't need me, so I best be off. Bye Swan." His voice was strong but at the same time, ready to crack; it was as though he could break down at any second. His face was white, but the tips of his ears were bright pink; it looked like he couldn't decide what he was feeling at that moment.

Emma tried to stop him, but he shrugged off her arm and continued to walk away from her.

He was actually walking away from her - from _them_.

 _What had changed in the five minutes he went looking for her phone?_ she wondered. Then she looked down at the screen.

Seriously?

 **Killian's POV**

As soon as he walked towards the trio, he knew something was wrong; as if they were all in on something, and he was the odd man out. He knew her parents still had some reservations about him, but he thought he was winning them over. He and Regina, on the other hand, had always had some understanding, but he still felt very uneasy walking over towards the group.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Usually Swan was happy to see her parents, especially after their adventure back in time - he could see their relationship was stronger than ever and that they truly loved one another - but what really threw him off was how Snow responded; he wasn't even sure if he could consider that a response.

"Uh, I...we just thought-"

He could see the quick flash of panic in her eyes - it was a simple question and yet she was struggling to answer it. What the bloody hell was happening?

"We were both worried, and just wanted to make sure everything went alright with the spell." David was smooth, but Killian could tell the Prince was hiding something from- well, he wasn't really sure why. He decided not to look too far into it, and to just let it go. Everything was just in his head, and he needed to move on from that morning and just be happy with his Swan.

"Right, well we should get the spell started."

"It's about time Ms. Swan. Do you have the spell? I sent it to you yesterday, remember?" Regina seemed to be in a mood, but the Queen had been through a lot recently, so who was he to judge her?

"Dammit, I left my phone in the car...uh, Hook? Can you get my phone from the car? I can't remember the spell without it. Please?" She used his moniker and battered her eyelashes; he couldn't believe his little minx was playing with him like that in front of her family. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to retrieve her talking device. He still didn't fully understand the blasted contraption, but it allowed her to communicate with him, even when they weren't together, so he appreciated the magical talking phone.

As he opened the driver's door, he immediately found her phone - it was buzzing incessantly -and accidently clicked something; he wasn't sure what, but it opened up her virtual correspondence with someone. He didn't meant to pry, but for some reason he decided to take a peek at the screen.

 **Whale:** Everything is good to go.

 **Emma:** Are you sure? I'm just really scared after our last appointment.

Last appointment? What the bloody hell happened at this appointment? He knew he needed to mind his own business, but since Emma wasn't going to tell him what was happening, he needed to find out on his own.

 **Whale:** YES! I promise. Does Killian suspect anything?

That bastard had the nerve to mention him during this...this transgression? Was that what was happening?

Killian was furious.

He looked over to Emma seeing the lot of them huddled together. They all knew something that he didn't, and he was tired of being the fool; privacy be damned - he needed to know what was going on.

 **Emma:** No, he doesn't. Thank god. I don't know how to tell him…

 **Whale:** Well you might want to tell him soon.

 **Whale:** I'm ready for the next appointment whenever you are

 **Whale:** I promise, I am here for you, whatever you need sweetie 3

That bastard! That soon-to-be-dead bastard!

Killian had read enough - he was done.

As he walked back towards the group he could hear them mumbling; whatever they were hiding, he couldn't care less about - they could all bugger off. He'd had his heart ripped from his chest once by the crocodile, but this pain was different; how could his Swan betray him like this?

He looked up and saw Snow and David walking towards him, both with giant smiles on their faces. How could they be okay with this? He thought they had liked him, but apparently they wanted better than an old pirate for their daughter. He didn't smile back at them; he couldn't fake it as they did. As he walked over to Emma, she was opening her arms to bring him in for a hug. His heart was breaking even more, and he didn't think that was even possible at this point. He wanted to be mad at her - he was hurt - but yet he wanted to get down on his knees and beg for her to take him back. He decided to hand her the phone; he couldn't be around her right now.

"Seems like you really don't need me, So I best be off. Bye Swan." He could feel his voice breaking - it matched his heart. She tried to stop him, but the tears had already started forming in his eyes. He knew he was being a hypocrite, but at that moment it didn't matter; he needed to go the docks and try to think about his future. He needed to decide if Storybrooke was really his home.

When he arrived at the docks, he sat on the perch, feeling a sense of nostalgia as he did, That's when he realized that this was the same spot he and Emma once sat when he said it was his job to protect her heart. He always knew there was a chance she would run, but he never thought it would actually happen. They were so happy, or at least he was. He loved her; he always would, even if she never loved him back.

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity the ocean calmed him. He missed living out on the open seas; he was a changed man and knew he couldn't go back to being a pirate, but maybe an adventure wouldn't be a bad thing. Then he realized that the last person he promised to take sailing was Henry, so they could have an adventure. He had grown so close with the lad; Killian knew he could never replace Henry's father, but he thought of Henry as his own in some ways. Killian knew he actually couldn't leave Storybrooke; this was his home now. There was a life before Swan, and he could try to find anew.

He saw someone off in the distance coming towards him, and he knew exactly who it was.

"Ahoy there little brother! I've been looking for you all afternoon."

 **Emma's POV**

Seriously? Those are the texts he'd read? They did not look good, she could admit that, but it wasn't what he was probably thinking.

Shit.

She shouldn't have tried to go behind his back, and she should've just told him the truth right away.

"What's his problem?"

Emma moved towards Regina to show her the texts, her jaw dropped.

"Oh no, he probably thought-"

"Yup, he saw me earlier with his brother, too. I thought he was onto us, but now I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm cheating on him with Whale." Emma cringed at the thought, remembering that once upon a time her mother and Whale...yeah, she didn't want to continue any further with that thought.

"Well, what are you going to do? You've gone through too much to lose him over something so trivial."

Emma was taken aback; she knew Regina cared about her, but to think that the Evil Queen was one of her closest friends, always threw her off .

Emma tried to think of what to do, and realized Regina was right; Emma was not going to give up on her happy beginning so easily. Couples fight, and there are typically t things they need to work out - most don't have to worry about Victor Frankenstein and their boyfriend's formerly dead brother causing drama. Then it hit her. "Liam!"

Regina didn't seem convinced by the idea Emma offered her.

"I know Killian was mad at him earlier, but if anyone can get through to Killian right now it's his brother. He'd always listened to Liam, whether he wanted to or not." Emma called Liam and tried to explain everything, but he was too disappointed with his brother's lack of good form to fully listen and went off to find "Killian's sorry arse". Liam made a promise that Killian would meet her outside of Granny's by 7pm, as they had talked about earlier.

"Regina, you got this? I need to go get ready for tonight."

"Good luck. Oh and congrats Emma."

Emma leaned over, gave her friend a quick hug goodbye, and raced back to the bug; she still had a lot she needed to do before she saw Killian again - well if he showed up, that is.

 **Killian's POV**

"Go away Liam, I don't want to talk to you." Killian turned his back, but at the same time, cursed himself for treating his brother so cruelly after being apart for centuries and finally reuniting again. He couldn't look at his brother though; he was still upset from whatever he saw going on between he and Emma that morning.

"Funny, I didn't come here for you to talk, you git. Killian, what is going on with you? I know your Emma is strong, but I could tell that she was upset; I could hear it in her voice."

"Well brother, I thought you and Emma were _so_ close. Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what's going on?" His voice was harsh; he could tell his brother was taken aback by Killian's brash behavior. He finally turned to look Liam in the eyes, and all Killian could see was pity.

"Killian, I don't know what you thought you saw, but I promise you it's not like that between Emma and me. I know you love her, and don't deny it. She brings out the best in you, and you in her. I cannot tell you what we were discussing; it's up to her to tell you when the time is right, but I promise brother - she loves you too."

Killian's eyes grew wide; _Emma loved him too?_ He could feel his heart becoming full again, but then he remembered the texts.

"I'm not so sure of that; I read her messages to Whale. There's something going on between the two of them." Killian hung his head again, and became emotional once more.

"Killian, oh no little brother. Come here." Liam wrapped Killian into a hug. The brothers had never been open about such displays prior, but without thinking, Killian wrapped his arms around his brother as well. "I wish I could get more into this with you, but I'm going to need you to trust me when I say you need to go meet Emma at Granny's in - _oh_ \- well, now actually." "

Killian could see that his brother was being honest. Killian knew he needed to go to Emma, that there was more to the story. The wheels started to spin in his head of what was really going on with Emma, he thought was onto something then his brother's voice cut in. "And remember Killian, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants-"

"Gets what he deserves. Aye Liam I need to go to her."

 **Emma POV**

She was fine. Besides the pacing and the fidgeting, she was fine. She knew Liam was going to get through to Killian; she knew that he was going to show up. He was late - and being late was her thing. She made a vow in that moment to never be late again.

She was going over the plan in her head again and again; she was going to tell him the truth - all of it. Emma decided she couldn't let her fears control her anymore; what they had was real and true. She wasn't the scared little girl anymore, she had her family she had her- "Killian. You came?"

"Aye, love I did. I talked to my brother, and I'm sorry for acting like a jealous arse and walking away from you. I should have never done that. I should have confronted you about the texts. I promise I will never walk away from you ever again. Can you ever forgive me Emma?"

She couldn't help but smile at his rant as she moved closer to him, taking his hand and hook. "Killian, there's nothing to forgive. I would've reacted the same way. Hell, I probably would've done a lot worse. I'm sorry you found those messages, and I know you saw Liam and I in the street and I'm sorry for upsetting you. I never meant to hurt-"

Killian cut her off with a kiss, and it quickly grew into something that could only be described as passionate. Emma's hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled her into his arms so that there was no distance between them. Their hands started to wander as Emma turned her head letting Killian deepen the kiss.

They finally broke apart when they needed a breath; Killian rested his forehead on her's.

"Now Swan, why did you want to meet at Granny's? I can think of a few other places where we could engage in more enjoyable activities."

Emma had completely forgotten why they were there and not in bed, but then she remembered all of the people in Granny's and that they were there for them.

"Ah, why don't I show you?"

He merely nodded and gave her a kiss as she led them inside. As they entered the dark room she turned to Killian, and then the lights turned on.

 **Killian's POV**

"SURPRISE!"

"Bloody hell!" Killian turned to Emma, catching the sheepish smile on her face - she had done this all for _him_? "Emma, why?"

"Killian, as a family we have had some special moments here, together. We've celebrated when Mom and I returned, when Zelena was defeated and Neal's birth, and I just wanted you to have your moment - _us_ to have a moment."

Killian could feel the tears coming; for the third time today, he was going to cry because of Emma. Gods, he did not deserve this woman, but he swore he would love her until his last breath...again. He gave her a hug, and, remembering that they were being watched by pretty much the entire town, a quick peck on the lips.

Killian made his way around the room, greeting and thanking everyone, although he still wasn't quite sure what exactly they were celebrating. Reaching the back of the diner, he stood next to the booth where Snow, David, Henry and Regina were already sitting.

"Love, as much as I appreciate this party, what are we celebrating?"

Emma's face quickly turned a shade of bright red as she laughed looking down at her hot chocolate. In fact, everyone was either giggling, or making some silly face in reaction to his inquiry. He let out a huff. "Seriously, what is it?" he asked, looking around the table and trying to get someone to tell him.

"Ah little brother, I know it's been some time since you've properly celebrated, but it's your birthday!"

Killian turned around to find his brother.

"That's why you saw me and Emma in the street; she was just confirming that today was your actual birthday."

"It took a lot of digging Captain, but with your brother's help we were able to finally find out your birthday. And you know I don't really believe in fate or whatever, but today is also the day we met…" She mumbled the last bit, almost as if she were embarrassed to remember their first encounter. He saw Snow's reaction; she wasn't doing much to hide the giant grin upon her face, and David and Regina rolled their eyes in response to her.

Killian grabbed Emma's hot chocolate, putting it down on the table so he could hold her hand. "Aye love; I know what today is for us."

Her eyes darted to his, encouraging him to continue.

"Swan how could I forget? It was the day I fe- saw you, the first time I felt like I was truly living again. Seems only fitting that I met you on my birthday - you're the greatest gift I could ever hope for." Killian stared at her as if she were his entire world - which she was. She couldn't take her eyes off him either, until he threw her a quick wink for good measure. He loved watching her blush and fully intended on making her flushed tonight, although for a different reason.

"Are we good here?" Henry asked, quickly trying to cut the tension that was obviously building between his mother and Killian. He knew he needed to reel it in, especially in front of the boy.

Emma leaned over, gave Henry a quick kiss on his head, and apologized for "making doe eyes" as Regina loved to put it.

"Emma, I think you're forgetting a very important part of the celebration?" her mother chimed in.

Killian raised one brow, eyeing her in confusion. Emma dropped his hand and went around the corner to go grab a box covered in the most hideous parchment he had ever seen. "It's called a gift, Hook." She was being sarcastic, and he loved when she teased him about being from another realm.

"I know what a gift is darling," he responded, then spoke in a much lower voice, "I promise tonight I will be the gift that keeps on giving." Thankfully, no one heard the last bit; he was sure Dave would've run him through again if he heard what he had said to his daughter. Killian began to unwrap the gift and open up a box. His eyes blew wide when he saw what was inside.

Never in his wildest dream was he expecting _that_ to be inside the box.

 **Emma's POV**

The party was a success. Killian seemed to be enjoying himself, but she was still petrified of what was to come. She was enjoying spending time with her family - her very large and ever growing family. It was weird to think about how far she had come since meeting Henry just a few years ago, she was forever thankful that little boy had come into her life again.

Killian and Emma made their rounds, saying hello to the town, thanking them for coming to celebrating Killian's birthday. Emma thought it was cute that he didn't understand why they had gathered everyone together. Killian's words had moved her when he said she was the best gift he could hope for. Then Emma's heart dropped when her mother reminded her of what she was waiting to give to Killian. She had never been more nervous in her life.

What if he ran? What if he didn't want this? They hadn't really talked about this before, but this was Killian. He treated Henry like his own; he fit in with everyone in the family perfectly.

Well, it's now or never Swan. Emma excused herself, went, and grabbed his gift.

"I know what a gift is darling," he responded, then spoke in a much lower voice, "I promise tonight I will be the gift that keeps on giving."

Oh thank god her father didn't hear that. She nudged Killian for his comment, encouraging him to open the damn thing. When he finally did, his eyes went wide, jaw dropping down to the floor.

"Is..does this…?"

"Yeah, it does Killian." There were two onesies in there that read "Daddy's First Mate" and "Mommy's Little Pirate," along with the sonogram from her first appointment.

"Emma, we're having a child?"

She barely nodded before he grabbed her hand, rushing away from her family. She hadn't expected that he'd literally run away. Then before she realized what was happening she was standing on the counter, eyes all on her and Killian.

"May I have everyone's attention? Good! I would like to let you all know that this woman has now given me the best gift for my birthday - and I don't mean Granny's lasagna. I am going to be a father!"

Cheers rang out from the entire crowd, as Granny hollered for them to get off the counter.

He finally jumped down and carefully helped Emma back down to the ground. Killian was still clutching on to the photo of their baby as they went outside to talk in private for a moment..

"Swan, how long have you known?" He couldn't have wiped the smile off his face if he tried; he was practically jumping up and down as if he were the small child.

"Only a week. Mom and Regina were with me when I took the test. They forced me to go see Whale - that's what those messages were about. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away! We were already planning the party and I thought - well Snow thought - that it would be a cute idea to give you the outfits as a gift. You're not mad?"

"Emma how could I ever be mad at you? You've made me the happiest man alive tonight, just as you do every other night." Killian leaned in for a kiss and it quickly escalated, as most of their kisses did.

"Killian, there's something I want to say while it's just the two of us." Emma could see Killian's entire body posture change; he became tense which, given their history, she couldn't blame him. "I know I should have said this a while ago, and I feel like you already know this - or at least I hope you know. I love you, Killian Jones."

Emma could see the tension in his features transform into pure joy; it was as if he had been waiting a lifetime for this moment.

"Emma, I feel like you've known for a while where I stand, but I've been waiting for you to say that so I could say: Emma Swan, my love, I'm in love with you."


End file.
